


Rendezvous of the Wilted Blossom

by dovelette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, Breathplay, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Choking, Coughing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking Games, Embarrassment, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Illnesses, Life Partners, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Obedience, One Shot, Orders, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Plot, Porn With Plot, Regret, Sad Ending, Shunsui/Ukitake - Freeform, Stripping, Tenderness, Ukitake/Shunsui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelette/pseuds/dovelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeking of sake and driven by orders from above, Captain-Commander Shunsui stumbles into the quiet abode where Ukitake is recuperating to inform his childhood friend and lifelong companion of an ultimatum: either accept the demands of Central Command or face imprisonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous of the Wilted Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there are minor spoilers due to the nature of Ukitake and Shunsui’s condition in this fic but nothing that I think will ruin Bleach for anyone who is not caught up with the manga. This oneshot is set during chapter 605 prior to Ukitake’s sacrifice and the other’s ascent to the Royal Realm.
> 
> Inspired by the screenshots I took and complied from episode 321. I highly recommend viewing them before reading :) 
> 
> Screencap Links:  
> [Screenshots 1](http://illustratedfantasies.tumblr.com/post/137273633931/bleach-ep-321-ukitake-and-shunsuis-secret-night)  
> [Screenshots 2](http://illustratedfantasies.tumblr.com/post/137274589746/bleach-ep-321-ukitake-and-shunsuis-secret-night)
> 
> A tribute to my favorite Shinigami captain. Bless his soul. And to celebrate the closing of Bleach, it's been a wonderful 15 years!
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_  
> 
>  _Bleach_ © Tite Kubo. I do not claim ownership of the story or characters nor am I profiting in any way from this work.

**Rendezvous of the Wilted Blossom**

* * *

                                                                        

       A solitary pagoda sprawled across the murky surface of a remote pond situated away from the outer ring of Seireitei's elite homes. The moon shone brightly on the dark water, reflecting both its own magnificent light and the faint glow emanating forth from a circular window pane. Straight wooden beams fancifully decorated the rotund opening allowing tepid night air to sink through the prongs in a loving embrace intent on relaxing the heaving lungs of the domicile’s lone occupant.

       Recuperation was the last thing on the diligent captain of the 13th Division’s mind despite escaping to the peaceful and remote abode belonging to his lower-class aristocratic relatives in the hopes of finding relief to the painful and incessant pressure filling his lungs with blood.

       Inhaling the golden lantern light, dark lashes lifted from pamphlets dotted by signatures and carefully transcribed notes. Interrupted by the sound of faint knocking at the ceremonial gate of his family’s quaint retreat, Jushiro paused. A kind and knowing smile beckoned his previously glum appearance upwards in joy at the approach of a familiar spiritual pressure amassing on the rickety bridge linking the mainland to the ornate house hidden near the slums of Eastern Rukongai.

       Momentarily, the presence loomed outside the arched doorway. Scattered plum blossoms danced on the folds of a delicately woven yukata covering the broad frame of sturdy shoulders which dipped beneath the crescent roof’s tilted awning. Without awaiting permission to enter, the guest took off his Sugegasa straw hat and hooked it to the wall. Twin pinwheel hairpins stood proudly atop the man's exposed wavy locks swept back in a low hanging ribbon as he pushed aside artisanally bound paper blinds serving as a door covering and amiably asked,

       "May I come in?"

       “Hello old friend, I’m surprised to see you out and about so late.” Tousled wildflowers bedecked the indulgent cotton voile of the visitor’s stunning kimono. The beauty of the fabric rippled like water sweetly unwinding beneath the yawning blossoms tilted up besides Ugendō estate.

                                                                   

       “Greetings,” Shunsui nonchalantly shuffled inside, his sandals scuffing along smooth wooden floorboards as he made his way over to the man knelled at a low table in the center of the lakeside house, “Lovely night we’re having, eh?”

       “I’d say. The moon hanging low reminds me of spring. If only the golden wax would dip down and grace us with her serenity. It would indeed calm my troubled mind.” The white-haired man responded without glancing up as ink strokes languidly flew across sepia parchment as he resumed his secretarial duties.

       “Quite the poet we have here,” Shunsui remarked with a grin, folding his hands across his chest and beneath the wide sleeves of his colorful kimono, “But in all seriousness, I have noticed you acting a bit off. Is something the matter?” A bittersweet smile emerged as Ukitake patted his stout chest,

       “I fear that this vessel grows weary of life. Lately it seems too much for me to continue. I’m rather pathetic, especially when listed as being on par with the other captains, aren’t I?”

       “Don’t discredit yourself so much. You’re a fine captain.” Ukitake waved off the conciliatory sentiments before calmly returning his attention to the scrolls lying about his feet in disarray,

       “It’s not that I am depreciating myself. It’s just that these old bones are starting to act up.”

       “Well live a little longer for me, yeah? Besides, you can’t die on me just yet anyways. I came here to talk with you about something.” Bringing a fist to his mouth to suppress the onset of another hacking session, Ukitake slid the former paperwork obscuring his focus to the side in order to provide total attention to the needs of his visitor,

       “What is there to discuss?”

       “Seireitei is changing.” Nodding sagely to the vague observation, Ukitake elaborated his thoughts on the statement,

       “All things have their season. Even now we are in the midst of tremendous change. To be fair, we have witnessed more than our fair share due to the heroics of our Substitute Shinigami but I digress. Time goes on and we must join her march. Otherwise we will be lost to the recourse of history and lose our ability to craft her future.”

       “True, true.” Shunsui leisurely agreed before adding, “But do you ever miss it?”

       “Hmm?”

       “The way things were.” Kyoraku’s atypical mournful sigh caused the scholar to perk his ears more attentively. Brushing off the previously abandoned writing utensils on a swatch of fabric, Ukitake fondly reminisced,

       “Of course. We have, after all, shared a lifetime of precious memories over the century we’ve known one another. Hah ha, I remember you were so rambunctious back when we attended Shin'ō Academy. Captain Yamada had no idea what to do with a lackadaisical, smooth-talking slacker like you. And a noble no less!”

       “Look who’s talking,” Shunsui beamed, “I remember you were quite the charmer too, especially with the ladies.” He shot his uptight friend a wink who immediately delivered a flustered and expected expression.

       “Shunsui!” Jushiro exclaimed, his face brightening in disbelief, “Why I never! If I remember correctly, you were the one always chasing our fellow classmates about, not me. I constantly had to drag your lazy carcass out of changing rooms and to the sparring grounds to ensure I kept you out of trouble. It’s a wonder you even passed.” Suddenly coughing wracked the frail shoulders which shook terribly for a brief period over the discarded paperwork laying abandoned beneath the moonlight.

       A worried look preoccupied the guest’s features while observing his friend’s usual bout accompanied by the much too familiar, harsh, guttural noise of wind being forcefully expelled from the weakened respiratory system. In an attempt to cast off the weariness of the sick man’s dilemma, Kyoraku continued recollecting their interwoven past,

       “You got me there. Goodness, to have that type of energy and youth back. Now we’re like hobbling old men, eh? It’s a shame even spirits such as we come to age. I’ve gained so many scars and wrinkles it’s not funny.” Shunsui momentarily studied his forearms and chest laced with faint scars and torn muscle fiber that had not healed properly. Eyeing the dark patch that concealed his companion’s right eye, Ukitake grimly commented after subduing his choleric spasm,

       “Ah yes, but that comes with the territory and nature of battle. One must not be too preoccupied with their appearance, though I do think an air of professionalism is to be desired. Look at you now! What a delightfully costumed character you’ve become.”

       “If only the eyepatch were just for show.” Shunsui grimly scowled at the recent memory of losing his right eye to the blast of Robert Accutrone’s Vollständig attack, one of the few even his Katen Kyōkotsu abilities could not avoid in time. Jushiro sorrowfully returned an empathetic look before merrily recalling,

       “And here I thought you were flashy when I first met you! You never had to worry about being lost in a crowd, what with your nonconformist attitude and beautifully styled captain’s attire. I always did admire your boldness. Your fashionable sensibilities were beyond my comprehension then as they are now.”

       “But you’re a man of simplicity with a balanced taste, something most would hope to replicate.” Kyoraku smiled and squatted by the mahogany desk, gracefully shifting his weight onto his ankles, “Despite growing up together, I’m surprised with how little your looks have changed. The one thing that always gnawed at me though was your hair.” Ukitake looked surprised, flicking his eyes upwards to glimpse the long piece of his bangs which tended to fall over and shade his brow.

       “What do you mean?” In response, Kyoraku swept up a slim portion of the white thread and stated,

       “I’ve always wondered what it would have been like to have seen your hair in its natural state. I mean, when it was authentically black and before the effects of Kamikake took hold. Those ladies at the Academy wouldn’t have stood a chance then.”

       “You’re too much!” Spying his friend playing with the tips of his hip-length white hair from the corner of his eye, Ukitake chortled blithely and let the laidback fawner have his way while he returned his focus to mounting paperwork. However this time a contented look dispelled the weight of his illness,

       “I’ve grown to like it actually. Though I’m hesitant to admit, I think the color suits me.”

                                                             

       Grey irises elusively transferred from pristine tresses to soften at the sight of the usually somber man’s pleasant expression,

       “That it does. You remind me of a crane ascending to the heavens.”

       “Enough with the flattery,” Ukitake chuckled, swatting away Kyoraku’s hands admiringly tracing his long hair bound back by a slim ribbon like how he used to fashion it during their days learning and training side by side, “Anyways, I’m certain you didn’t intend to spend your visit by reminiscing all night. What was it that you wanted to discuss?”

       Seeing that it was growing late, Shunsui relented, shuffling away and distancing himself on an adjacent seating pillow. Reclining, he stared at the ceiling of the elegant but sparse lodge, casually initiating his purpose,

       “The Head Captain implored me to assure something once I assumed his position.”

       “And what might that be? I will happily oblige the last request of our dear Genryusai.”

       “That’s just it…the thing I must confirm is your loyalty.” A single eye shot from its gaze on the thatched tile roof to determine the effect of his message. The large individual remained slumped on his back with hands tucked behind his neck as though he were the picture of calm.

                                                                   

       “My loyalty? Wavering, kind eyes shimmered apprehensively in a returned gaze, “What are you implying?”

       “Nothing to wrinkle your handsome brow over, that’s for sure. However,” Scratching his chin, the new leader of the Gotei 13 sat up and gazed forlornly into his lap, “The guys up in Central won’t get off my back until I get them what they want.”

       “And questioning my honor has something to do with it?” Jushiro’s stiff lipped question was met by a single nod. Within the following silence a chill front overtaking the pond lingered and dampened the interior’s previously warm and inviting atmosphere.

       “Why is such an attribute being questioned? Am I not virtuous?” Strained the hardly composed exclamation that Ukitake volleyed at his friend who stood to shuffle awkwardly, inattentively kicking a scroll with the rim of his zori. Immediately the former 8th Division captain became immersed in analyzing the beige tabi socks sticking out over the edge of his styled geta sandals, the type he only wore while lounging. And he had been lounging in his new chambers before rousing himself up from floor boards strewn with empty sake bottles to come address growing concerns as was demanded of his freshly minted position over the collective soul reaper units.

       “Shunsui, I’d appreciate an explanation to all this.” Swallowing painfully through a dry mouth, the typically well-spoken lay-about cleared his throat,

       “Central 46 requests you to prove your devotion to the newly appointed Captain-Commander of the 1st Division and leader of the Gotei 13.”

       “Do you somehow doubt or mistrust me and the decades of affection shared between us?” The accusation became too much for the weakened man’s fortitude. Dry heaving, he gripped the side of the nearby wall to steady himself.

       “Woah there, you misunderstand old friend.” Kyoraku rose and outstretched hands poised to catch the wobbling convalescent if the need occurred, “It is not I who mistrusts you, of that you can be sure. Our bond is unshakable. Still, apparently old ties are not enough for the geezers in the Diet assembly. They want assurances that you are still committed to your duty to the Soul King.”

       “But of course I am! Nothing has changed. You must tell them that.” Ukitake implored, coming to sit up onto one knee. Hoary eyes steeled as Shunsui tapped the brim of his thin moustache,

       "It was hard enough getting them to see reason when I requested Genshirō Okikiba and Nanao Ise to be my two lieutenants. The only reason they folded was because the ability for captains to select their own escorts was already written into law. Don’t you think I would have done all I could on your behalf?”

       “Y-yes but was there really nothing that would persuade them otherwise?” Feeling a sense of guilt spread through his consciousness for momentarily viewing his friend’s objective as skeptical, Ukitake tried to glean more information but was met with a firm rebuttal,

       “Rumors of the Wandenreich's next infiltration has everyone on edge. Central Headquarters is chaos. They’re demanding the impossible of me and don’t seem to realize that Shinigami are not expendable. We have been expecting Yhwach's next assault on the Seireitei to occur any day now but those fools fail to come to executive decisions or allow me room to operate. Instead, they hand me internal concerns to deal with. I'm tired of waiting for that Quincy horde to sneak in here and cause more devastation or threaten the throne of Heaven.”

       “Is the Soul King in harm’s way?” Thick eyebrows rose quizzically as the Captain of Squad 13 tried to make sense of the dire situation, “It has become common knowledge from our dealings with the reigning Arrancar invaders throughout the previous Winter War that they had not only been defeated but barred from accessing the Seikaimon. That would mean that other enemies would not be able to access that passage way either. What’s more, Captain Kurotsuchi assured me that Division 12 has thoroughly prevented reentry from Hueco Mundo unless Central 46 allows it. As we have subdued the eminent hostile Quincy forces and imprisoned Aizen, is that not enough to guarantee that there does not presently exist a threat directed towards the Soul King?”

       “No, not exactly. If only it were so.”

       “What do you mean?” Tiring of the drivel, Kyoraku pressed a hand to his forehead,

       “Geez, I thought we were on the same page.”

       “We are, we always have been.” Ukitake reassured him with a firm nod but then pressed, “But I am confused. I understand a new enemy is on the horizon, but how does that concern the judgement of my reputation?”

       “You don’t seem to realize what a mess it’s become ever since the ole man passed on.” Shunsui huffed, flopping down onto the waxen panels beside the low desk, “The high seat officers of Central Command emphasized repeatedly during my official briefing that our Chief intelligence analysts have caught wind of some nasty reports in addition to the subsequent deficits we’re experiencing due to the Quincy rebellion.”

       Sighing, he rotated stiff shoulders and loosely placed a palm on his thigh to steady himself prior to announcing his purpose for disrupting the curative residence at this late hour,

       “Jushiro…they fear that you will retreat from your sworn duty to protect the ruler of the heavens. And because of that fear, they have sent me to collect reparations.”

       Their eyes interlocked. Auburn orbs flared wide and gaped bewilderedly as Ukitake’s mouth hung ajar, the speechless Shinigami staring back into a grey abyss shielded by a visible grimace of remorse. Realizing that his long-time companion was not showing any sign of ending the prank-like scheme, a pang struck the weakened fibers of his already fragile heart.

       “Reparations? That’s preposterous. The gall! What gives them the right to dismiss my years of dedicated service in not only protecting the Seireitei and the world of the living but their lives of comfort as well amidst all the suffering of the spiritual realm? Have I not served them faithfully?”

       “They did not say they were disappointed in you.” Kyoraku pointed out before receiving a lashed inquiry,

       “But I am no longer standing in a favorable light?”

       “That’s what it looks like, huh?”

       “You can’t be serious…Shunsui, this is madness and you know it. Why aren’t you speaking?” He noticed how Shunsui had fallen relatively quiet during his brief tirade and remained undeterred once the rant subsided.

       Realizing that something was dreadfully wrong to the point that his confidant was not smiling and showering him with his usual wit and warmth, Ukitake looked down at his palms to see them moist with sweat. If he stared hard enough it was as if he could see faint tremors of anxiety working their way through his veins. Tearing his riveted attention to his still sullen compatriot, Jushiro’s voice cracked,

       “W-why have you come then, to tell me to ready myself for the Detention Unit?” Shunsui nodded slowly before squaring his jaw and directly announcing,

       “The nest of maggots is not fitting for one as fair as you but yes, I am to apprehend you.”

                                                             

       “Truly?” Jushiro’s face fell, paled by the blow, “You cannot mean to say that they have labeled one such as I a traitor? And without even summoning me to stand to testify? How is this lawful? Answer me Shunsui!” The man in question turned his face slightly, unable to vocally verify the verdict that they both knew to be a legitimate demand of the Diet.

       Gritting his teeth, Ukitake exhaled,

       “Justice has been forsaken in wake of political tyranny. That is to be expected of the calculating politicians conducting their ill-lit meetings in the shadows of the Court where who knows what goes unseen and unheard. However, I am shocked that long gone are the days of supposed tradition which they tend to elevate so highly.” The white-haired captain coldly remarked, uncharacteristically sulking due to the tarnishing of his principled character which he had sustained consistently for over 110 years.

       “Come now, don’t mope Jushiro.” Shunsui contritely shrugged, “I did the best I could to change their minds. I even made them a proposition.”

       “Oh?” They reconsidered unjustly apprehending me?” Ukitake scoffed, a twinge of hope lacing the bitterness seeping into his lowered tone.

       “Only when they heard out my full request.” Glancing up from tatami mats, Jushiro keenly awaited the decree,

       “And what was decided upon?”

       “You’re not going to like it.” A sidelong glance returned immediately to the ceiling.

       “Shunsui, enough of the excuses. No more hemming and hawing around the issue. Let’s hear it straight out.”

       “As you wish,” Kyoraku chuckled darkly before sweeping a hand up to rub his aching neck, “It’s like this, see? You have two options. Either you come into custody right here and now and I deliver you to the pit to serve out your sentence, or you reject that proposal. That’s obviously not what I desire for you but Central 46 has spoken and refuses to even give you a trial. They explained that should you even resist arrest that that would only prove their suspicions to be accurate.” Ukitake’s mouth flew open in protest but Shunsui lifted a hand to wave off his objection,

       “Yeah, yeah, Jushiro I understand. I’m on your side, remember? It’s just that I apparently have no say when it concerns matters of central authority and supposedly neither did Gramps. And unbeknownst to either of us, he protected and vouched for you as long as he was able. Without him here, Central 46 has gotten the upper hand. So that leaves us with option two. Are you ready?” Jushiro curtly nodded and pursed his lips, apprehension getting to his already fluttery nerves.

       “Ah…brace yourself. That’s all the forewarning I can offer.” Since Ukitake’s blank and expectant face encouraged him onward, Shunsui had no choice but to raise the curtain on the unfolding tragedy,

       “Ahem…so, since jail is not preferable and non-conducive to your health, I suggested an alternative.”

       “Yes, I am impartial to that type of confinement.” Ukitake nodded, pressing two fingers to his throat, feeling a cough coming on at the very thought of rotting away amongst criminals diagnosed as insane and irredeemable, “An alternative of what kind?”

       “A display of your allegiance, if you will. Mind you, I did not suggest what form that this would take but apparently there are more pervs in headquarters than you’d think.” Here Shunsui practically growled, “Even Nanao would be shocked with what an angelic being I am compared to that sordid lot. Ugh, don’t repeat that. They’d have my head if they heard me squawking about them, let alone my lieutenant.”

       “Shunsui, you’re rambling now and not making sense. Can you simply tell me what form of allegiance they desire?”

       “You really want to know? I dislike even permitting the thought to pass my lips but so be it.” Inhaling unsteadily for but a moment, the announcement fell flatly as the lead captain resumed a professional state of composure,

       “Central 46 demanded that I either arrest you or retrieve your allegiance through a display of willful submission. Now what does that look like? I’m afraid that means that you must either display a form of submission to me, representing the authority of the Diet’s highest order, or face imprisonment. I must collect this submission from you tonight and report back, swearing on the pain of death that I advocate for your sincerity.”

       “Plainly Shunsui.”

       “They desire for you to lower yourself, to lower that nobleness I admire you for. They demanded that I was to have you…service me…in order to show that you are not a threat to my command or that of the Soul King.” Shunsui’s clenched fist turned his knuckles even whiter as his gaze lifted from the floor to ascertain the magnitude wakened by the revelation. Inwardly he swore, wishing to tear his face away from the alarmed and disgusted look painting the usually calm and refreshing features of his pale former classmate, fellow captain and lifelong joy.

                                                                 

       As though his heart broke with the one severing before him as the man’s hands floundered at his collarbone, Shunsui finally succeeded to advert his eyes from the mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, the tight throat unable to form words. Desperation hitched in the taunt voice as he gazed sadly downward, not willing to observe how those fingers trembled,

       “I know, I didn't want to say it either. I'm just presenting possible solutions. It’s either this or prison. According to the higher ups, I have as much of a choice in this matter as you.”

       “I-I do not understand.” Taken aback by the coarse suggestion, Ukitake wavered for emission, “Are the other captains being tested thus?”

       “No.”

       “Then to what standard is my loyalty being compared?” The ill captain’s eyes closed as he wrestled with the light fabric concealing his hyperventilating chest, “How does such a…distasteful display prove anything? In all my years, I have never heard of such vulgar protocol.”

       “I don’t mean to remind you, but you ought to remember your place.” Kyoraku lightly reprimanded, “You are the bearer of the King’s right arm. As such, your position holds weight, especially if it’s perceived to be too much for its bearer to shoulder. You told me yourself it’s been straining you as of late. I’ve been worried about you as well.”

       “It’s nothing out of the ordinary. I’m fine.” Ukitake muttered, shielding his trembling fingers by releasing his hold on the linen tunic to instead grip his hands together in a ball at his side.

       “But you’ve been coughing more intensely than I’ve ever seen.” Fell a deep and soothing baritone saturated with sincere concern, “I’m afraid even the gods ask too much of you.”

       “What’s a little blood? It’s a small price to pay. Mimihagi has been gracious enough to sustain me as long as he has.” Ukitake’s left hand drifted subconsciously to grip again at his ribcage, as though searching for access to the burning lungs submerged with bile and resembling the innards of a patient suffering from tuberculosis.

       “Your sacrifice to become an extension of the Soul King is remarkable. I do not think I could endure all these decades as splendidly as you have.” Mournfully, Shunsui’s palm came to take his balled hands in his own just as the rim of both their eye lines appeared damp.

       “Then why now is my resolve being questioned?”

       “I don’t have any answers for you, dear friend. You know me, I'm indifferent toward men so this is as much of a burden on my end as yours.” Glumly, Ukitake countered,

       “You’re not the one whose pride will be dismantled.” Rolling his thumb briefly over the slender joints of his friend’s appendages, Kyoraku confessed resolutely,

       “I realize how painful this must be to your spirit. However, where you are weak, I aim to be strong. I could not live with myself if I allowed them to seal you away from my sight.”

       “Then why not refuse their order? Do you not now hold enough power to counter them?” A tense breath of air tinted with the scent of alcohol respired as the Commander explained ruefully,

       “Once I had been promoted, like it or not, they told me that the higher rank I’ve ascended to is one which requires subordinates to pledge their devotion to my command. Think of it just as how you had been summoned to bow to the former Captain Commander, where you pledged to sacrifice yourself should the time come where your bankai was to be required. It’s the same, nothing more...well, different of course. I shiver to think of them forcing you to be this way with Gramps.” The duo cringed as Shunsui pulled his hand away in frustration at their predicament,

       “More than anything, I’m irritated that there are none of the former Central 46 members around to call out the absurdity of this mess. Unfortunately Aizen’s agenda wiped them out. They were replaced by a more paranoid bunch who doubt your ability to continue on. That’s why they concocted allegations against you as though you were dangerous and attempting to overthrow my command.”

       “That’s outrageous! I would never-” Ukitake’s interjection stopped mid-sentence when he was interrupted only to be reassured,

       “I have never doubted you and see no reason for the Diet to suspect your motives now. You had many opportunities prior to this to walk away or shirk your fate but you’ve stood here valiantly, determined to face whatever the dawn brings. However, there is no convincing corrupt and hard-headed folks like that. No amount of evidence or my pleading on your behalf amounted to anything. When it comes to the other captains - their allegiance is not in question as they do not carry the same affliction as you so faithfully have. That is why this special measure falls to you. Do you understand?”

       “I understand…but not why I must lower myself in _this_ particular manner.” Shutting his eyes briefly to dwell on the decreed insult, dark lashes reopened as Ukitake hotly debated, “Is my dignity something those in Central Command can simply tread upon?”

       Shunsui turned his palms up in a gesture of peace,

       “I get it, I get it…it’s insane, I know. It’s not as though I want to impose you like this. Spirits, do you think I want to see you like that?” Ukitake’s eyes widened as his lips flattened into a straight line. Kyoraku's mouth wryed as he immediately threw up already repentant hands in a traditional form of apology,

       “Sorry, it’s not that I meant to sound so harsh. You’re a stout and refined man, so I shouldn’t be complaining. Heck, I ought to count myself lucky it’s a gent as appealing as you. I can’t imagine you feeling very happy about this either though. But hey, let’s make this as painless as possible. Ready?”

       “Ready? How could I possibly be!” Rose a torrent of exclamation as Ukitake’s hands flailed in front of him wildly, “This, this is too sudden.”

       Bracing his reluctance, Shunsui launched forward by comically puckering his lips. Ukitake fended off the pretend kisses with surprising skill despite not expecting the attack to occur so rapidly. Slapping groping hands away and shoving a palm into the nearing lips similar to how Nanao typically fended off her captain’s usual assaults, Ukitake sputtered once he felt strong arms wrap about his waist from behind as a plump mouth planted smooches along his robe-covered shoulders.

       “Explain this to me! Why must this be? How can I possibly commit such an atrocity against my flesh or yours?” Hands slowly lifted at his words. Pivoting to see the comedian assailant, the sight of Shunsui took Ukitake by surprise. The apathetic, lazy, womanizer legitimately looked hurt and embarrassed at the rejection, his typical show of bravado depleted and besmirched by his friend’s lambasted scorn.

       “I was just trying to lead into this easy by making you feel comfortable and desired. But looks like you don’t want it that way either.” It was then Shunsui’s turn to be surprised by the sudden grip on his forearms by the one whose head tilted against his upper pectorals as long strands dangled earthward. Realizing his error, Ukitake earnestly attempted to show that he had not purposefully intended to rebuff advances he now knew were orchestrated to diffuse the scenario.

       “Forgive my outburst, I am beside myself with shame. It’s simply beyond me. How has it come to this?” The genuine apology melted the snub yet Shunsui grew irritated, not so much at Ukitake but at the complex horror of the situation that higher powers had forced them into. Taking action by hiding his chagrin behind a flash of white teeth, he approached the situation anew,

       “I do not mean to rush you into a decision but time is of the essence. The moon is nearly crowned and I am to report back to Command Headquarters at its zenith. What will it be then?”

       “Don’t make me say aloud that I agree to this.” Mortified, the captain’s head drooped as Shunsui pulled them apart to gently lead Ukitake into a kneeling position. Stepping back, he then began shambling with the ties of his obi.

       “I’ll take that as your acceptance then.” Upon unwinding the bright teal fabric and endeavoring to discard his disinterest in those of the same gender, Kyoraku pulled open his kimono to reveal himself. In the low lamplight Ukitake visibly blanched, hiding his embarrassment and disdain behind a hand. Seeing such a visceral reaction, Shunsui gazed at him in disbelief,

       “Why are you acting like a blushing maiden? You are accustomed to how males are, right?”

       “I am aware.” Indignation flared as Jushiro babbled uncomfortably close to the impressive waistline dotted with wiry pubic hair, “It’s just that I have never seen one so closely besides my own! This is strange to me and I feel rather nauseous.”

       “Glad to know I have that effect on you,” Kyoraku snickered and grew even more elated upon seeing how Jushiro rolled his irises skyward good-naturedly despite the awkward tension. However, the tension would not dissipate. Flickering tongues of light issuing forth from dying candlewicks swayed about the still room, pouring a glowing radiance against the shadows cast by unmoving frames.

       “Is something wrong?” Coughed Shunsui around a fist, looking instead from the face perturbed by his naked length to see what lay beyond a window lattice close to his line of vision.

       “Of course there is!” Hissed a voice from below belonging to a man in the process of wanting to flee the room, “There are so many questionable elements at play here! But what’s comparably worse to what is required of me in this instance undeniably is that I am unsure with how to proceed.” Looking down between his bared thighs, Shunsui quickly analyzed the predicament,

       “Don’t know what to do with it?” His guess was apparently correct for Jushiro ran one palm to his left elbow, a subconscious gesture of uneasiness as he admitted,

       “Theoretically I do but, but…I am still too shocked seeing you in this light. How can you possibly be so calm?”

       “Practice. No don’t laugh, I’m serious.” Shunsui grinned before shifting his weight to another leg, “Keeping one’s composure in the face of fear or adversity is one of the greatest challenges I’ve learned to overcome. Having you see me like this tops my list of fearful moments, that’s for certain. I wish I could help you overcome your fear but there’s only so much I can do. The completion of Central’s request remains up to you. I can’t force you to initiate this. We’ve come this far already so you might as well commit.”

       With that encouragement, though scarcely able to look at the privates bobbing dandily from beneath flower print sleeves as though a blossom in June, Ukitake mustered up the courage to compel himself onward.

       Mentally coming to that decision proved easier than willing his disputing body and soul to comply. While kneeling before Kyoraku’s thighs he could barely bring himself to look, let alone extend outstretched fingers, towards that pulsating member. Tentatively, he rested a single hand on the surveyor’s thick leg, the coarse and dense hair covering hot skin a constant reminder that what lay before his reach was inherently male. Trying to force his hand to the flaccid organ so he could finish the humiliating demand in the least gruesome way possible proved to be more than the pure captain could handle. His honor and life-long friendship would not allow him to cross that barrier. The white-haired captain innocently shook his head, uttering under his breath in a mantra-like stream of how he could not touch the dangling penis as his fingers retracted an inch from the source.

       “Am I that repulsive?” Recoiling from the slick heat, Ukitake peeked abashedly up at the towering man whose expression he could not read,

       “Ah no…but Kyoraku, you and I-I cannot bring myself to…to commit such barbarism.”

       “The barbarism here is that you resorted to using my last name. Were we not closer than this?” Shunsui crouched down and brushed a strand of fallen silver hair back behind the invalid’s thinning shoulder blades. Twitching at the sensation, the subservient captain glanced away from the honeyed eyes and spiraling lock of brown hair twirling before his face to abruptly turn and clench the front of a black hakama inked by darkness broken only by soft lamplight.

       “Of course! You are my treasured friend and most trusted confidant. Pardon, I did not mean to relapse to formalities. It seems that I am more flustered than I thought.” Shunsui chuckled outright at his charming and polite comrade presently blushing at the thought of their union before straightening up,

       “Well at least you’re honest. I intend to keep us on a first name basis despite this awkward circumstance. It’s precarious, I’ll give you that. That’s why it’s probably best to have it over and done with, right? I can always supply some of my famous plum sake beforehand if you’d like. See, I even brought some with me.” He tilted his chin to the weighty flask attached to a secondary decorative sash slung about his torso. The liquid swished in the gourd as the man patted its side, reaching to his waist to unfasten the cork and bring the bottle up to his mouth for a long draught.

       “Here, have some to take the edge off. It always helps me cope when Nanao refuses to return my kisses.”

       “Even I know you haven’t managed to kiss her yet.” Waving off the beverage, Jushiro smirked almost playfully in spite of the rising flush across his pallid features. Shunsui topped off another swig before wiping his damp moustache with the back of his knuckles,

       “Oh really, and how’s that?”

       “You’re simply the man I know you to be.” That fond and heartwarming smile lining the scholarly captain’s face arched into a grueling prick in the consciousness of the one observing his meek and unassuming glory.

       “Am I?” The compliment caused Shunsui to enter into a contemplative, quiet mode. He lapsed into a depressive internal state, a secluded space necessary for the steeling of his will to complete the assignment required of the Head Commander despite his opposing mind.

                                                                   

       “Shunsui?” The calling of his name jolted the Commander into action. Ukitake momentarily forgot to finish the inquiry formed in order to alleviate his friend’s sudden dour mood when he found himself face to face with his childhood companion’s intimidating form meters from his nose.

       Grimly, his gaze traveled up from the peaks of ridged hip bones and across an expanse of chiseled and battle-scarred pectorals to find the familiar and warm face of his friend devoid of emotion, his kindness replaced instead by a glowering resolve.

       “Since you won’t drink with me, I suppose we really should start.” Wordlessly Ukitake allowed his wrist to be taken into the steady grip but began to pull back when he noticed that Shunsui was steering his hand toward the awaiting member.

       “Come, let’s complete the contract.”

       “Shunsui, no, wait! I – ah.” Without stalling, Shunsui firmly guided the inexperienced and quivering hand by covering it with his own larger palm to shift their conjoined grasp across uncharted territory.

       Hot and malleable, the flaccid pink glans reflected an almost waxy sheen within the shadows created by their close bodies. An initial gasp sounded as Shunsui’s breath hitched at the faint contact. Revolving and loosely rotating cupped fingers wound up his length, directed by his careful and slow manual instruction. Nerval pinpricks could be detected dispensing from shaking fingertips as they made their way spiraling up and down the drooping girth. However, the almost audible speed of a heartrate rapidly accelerating and the off-chance sharp inhaling from Jushiro’s quivering lips drove Kyoraku further into decadence as he molded Ukitake’s hand to his form.

       Squelching noises emerged between the slim space lingering between the forced grip on the private region and Shunsui’s hand still covering the restrained one with his own. Having gotten Ukitake’s weak hand moving at a slow yet steady pace, the commander decided to release his hold on the curled palm. As he did so, Kyoraku purposefully made eye contact with Ukitake, wordlessly communicating that his friend should not remove his grip or back out; most importantly indicating that the outranked man must hold the length of his own volition. Obediently, the captain nodded, gritting his teeth while looking away over a shoulder, opting to study the wall instead of focusing on his friend’s imprudent appearance which was becoming even more disheveled.

       After a few more minutes of lopsided shuffling, Shunsui noticed that the skittish pace was slacking. At a loss, he cooed over, distracting the one-sided exchange Ukitake was engaged in with the wall with a request of his own,

        “Hey don’t ignore me. Mmm, maybe you can try to put…put a little more heart into this.”

       “My heart is not into this to begin with.” The captain sniffed down his nose upon eyeing the bright vermilion luster peeking through entwined fingers. Over his initial apprehension, Shunsui quietly laughed,

       “Humor me, why don’t you.” Having been hesitant to touch it even with a finger, Ukitake comforted himself with the fact that he was at least now liberally conducting the required service.

       Half-hearted maneuvering paved the way as the captain closed his eyes. Feeling the hardening of muscles beneath his grip disturbed the spirit upon sensing the rising need within his friend. Grimacing, he flicked back emotion from smarting eyes, not wishing to believe that he truly was the one procuring that desire by pumping off this being whom he so cherished while tainting himself in the process.

       A shudder traveled down the commander’s spine as the hand curled about him, the meek tremors initiating from Ukitake’s conflicted hands spreading through the sensitive head and shaft. Unable to compress a spasm at the coolness of the tips, teeth bit into a lip as Shunsui timidly set a hand on Ukitake’s shoulder in order to steady himself as he stood erect as sweat began to form along his nape. Despite being only a loose hold around him, the contact, too close - much too close and real - was stifling. Convulsing, his mouth parted in a subtle, hardly perceptible pant.

       Keening under the ministrations of cold fingers loosely coiled near the base of his heat, Shunsui became aroused. Yet the redundant pumping lacked clout regardless of Ukitake’s renewed efforts. He could not blame the guy, after all, he was willingly performing the act on his own now like the official demand proposed. However the limp hand was not enough, more like a teasing ploy threatening to skid away like the running tide along a smooth shoreline. An amp in intensity would be all the pressure he needed to be pushed over the edge and into bliss. Yet without consistent and steered insistence, such a luxury did not appear forthcoming.

       Realizing this, he breathed deeply through his nostrils. Calming himself down, Shunsui stilled the compliant hand by tapping on the wrist tentatively clutching his voracious circumference. An overhead remark drew the lethargic pumping to a stop as Ukitake strained to hear from his lowered position,

       “Sorry, this ain’t cutting it.” Shunsui tried to be carefree, as to not hurt the feelings of the bestower, but an admission needed to be made, “At this rate, it looks like you must debase yourself further to seal the contract.”

       “I have no idea what you mean. Was I that poor in handling your manhood?” Ukitake bitterly asked to which Shunsui beamed and ruffled the snowy bleached head playfully, livening up the tense scene by announcing,

       “Well, it was better than beating off with one of my own hands.” Proceeding to brush off a damp palm onto his clothed thigh, Ukitake made a disapproving face,

       “Regardless of the quality, at least it appears that I’ve completed the task.”

       “What do you mean?” Shunsui almost burst out in laughter, seeing that for all his friend’s striving only the faintest amount of pre-come had been produced. The only evidence of their coupling existed in the form of the trail dribbling from his half-hardened length and the minor remnants currently being wiped away from the slickened palm, “You can’t possibly think that was enough to satisfy Central 46’s command or even my own craving.”

       “Your craving…?” Ukitake looked anew at his companion who grew abashed, drawing himself up tall to exhale while looking down at the man resting back on his heels before him,

       “I realize that you’re not as accustomed to such matters but I’m legitimately surprised that such an intelligent man like yourself is unaware that this is not enough. The contract yet remains unfulfilled.”

       “Why not, did I not willfully submit to touching you in a submissive way, showing I acknowledge that I am of a lesser rank by performing against my wishes?” Confused, Jushiro further contested, “I don’t intentionally pose as a threat to your authority nor will I ever challenge it, is that not enough to win your approval?”

       “Yes but that’s just it.” Kyoraku scratched his chin and decided to rid himself of modesty by flatly divulging, “You see…I haven’t come yet.”

       “Come?” The question received a knowing look which caused Ukitake to redden and turn away, “Oh I see.”

       “Yeah.” Even Shunsui could not prevent a searing red flush from emerging across his high cheekbones. As though sinking into the shadows where he was most comfortable, a new proposition meandered slyly into the commander’s strategy. This tactic envisioned to play fairly by the rules of his bankai which consistently guaranteed an equal footing for all ensnared by her web.

       Enflamed as his lower half was, Kyoraku could not be the sole receiver of pleasure nor did he wish to be. No, there ought to be a parallel exchange. Without much consideration, he agreed upon the apparitional prodding of his sword’s mistress. A charismatic tone cloaked a nervous and palpitating heart as an offer slipped past dry lips,

       “Now that you understand, maybe we can make this more enjoyable for you as well, hmm?”

       “No thank you! I do not need this type of service.” Ukitake clutched the lapels of his captain’s robe closer together. The darkness receded from Shunsui as he deeply laughed,

       “Hahah, I was not suggesting that I strip you of your dignity! I of course want to leave as much of that intact as possible. I was thinking we could perhaps play a game instead?”

       “What type of game?”

       “A drinking game.” Ukitake glanced doubtfully at the suggestion,

       “You know I have trouble holding my liquor.”

       “Precisely why this is a perfect solution.” The games master nodded while wrapping his discarded obi back into place, shielding his package once more from sight.

       “How so?” Thick eyebrows rose in question as Ukitake rocked back onto his ankles. Lowering a hand, Shunsui helped Jushiro to his feet,

       “If you’re drunk, you won’t be as apprehensive. And the sooner I come, the sooner this can be forgotten.” Seeing the logic in that, the Division 13 captain conceded as they returned to their former seats by the tableside,

       “You make a good point…alright then, how does this game work? And what if I win, will all this be dropped?”

       “Maybe. If you manage to outlast my tolerance, that is.” A wink dispelled Kyoraku’s gloomy mood, “Even though I can’t let your service slide with that shoddy performance, perhaps if the Diet sees that you’re willing to submit to my rules of the game, they’ll let you off with that simple hand job?”

       “But won’t that cause problems for you with the higher ups?”

       “Not necessarily. I’ll tell them I bargained with you.” Ukitake titled his chin in thought before venturing,

       “Why not just agree to that now so that I don’t have to humiliate myself further?”

       “Now you’re the one making good points.” Shunsui acknowledged but threw a hand out knowingly, “The problem is that rules are rules and must be followed. You know how my Bankai works? Well the leaders above me know full well that I’m bound by my Mistress’s protocol and that I, of course, will always honor the rules of the game. I’m tweaking their verdict as it is by even suggesting to my supposed ‘plaything’ that a game can be added to liven things up at this point. But it’s getting complicated and too technical now. Like I said, if you can drink more than I can and keep your wits about you, you’ll just have to use those hands of yours to pull me over the edge. If I win, well…since that didn’t work out so well last time, I’m sorry but you’ll have to try using your mouth.” Ukitake’s nose crinkled instinctively,

       “My mouth? How distasteful.”

       “In more ways than one in this circumstance, no?”

       “Is this really the time to make light of the situation?” Ukitake huffed in contempt but was appeased slightly by Kyoraku’s lighthearted justification,

       “Someone must. So how about it?”

       “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Ukitake mused before being handed the bottle. Cheerfully Shunsui fished out small drinking bowls tucked away in one of his uniform pockets and poured them both hearty portions of firewater.

       “Drink, my friend!” Clinking their cups together, the bearded oaf happily threw an arm around Ukitake’s shoulders as he took the first of many sips, “Since we’re not ready to continue, let’s stay like this for a while. Just a little while. This’ll be over soon enough. Until then, please stay here and drink to your heart's content with me.”

                                                                

       Outside the surface of the pond frosted in twilight. Serene yet devastating rippled the image of a golden orb conducting its distant observance of the rotating globe while the northern wind whispered along sodden banks. The moon rose, cascading her cold light through the interlacing branches of the juniper and yarrow trees surrounding the abode. Sprouting bulbs along ashen limbs concealed the two within the warm room slumped against one another like a pair of nesting doves.

       Beneath the hazy night sky, the sickly sweet fragrance of Japanese plum wine permeated the air with its dry and delicate flavor. Unfiltered portions of the expensive sake that had been served chilled straight from the gourd burst with the fruity aroma of umeshu, a palate evocative of honey. Though both their heads were swimming, Shunsui was grateful that it only took his drinking partner a few glasses before becoming lightheaded and needing to recline from the sensation of a spinning room.

       He appreciated the drink for its lack of a strong burning aftertaste but mainly for Ukitake’s known lower alcohol tolerance to this specific brand, for surely, no amount of guzzling on the challenger’s part could best the one who drank it noon and night. The man wilting to the side remained yet unaware that the commander had purposefully downed a few bottles beforehand in order to endure the commission set before him. To his surprise, his houseguest had not commented about his reeking of sake, or perhaps he had grown accustomed to associating the sweet and bitter taste of plums infused with sweat and liquor with Shunsui’s natural scent.

       With the passage of time and a languid half-dreaming state encompassing his blurry vision, Shunsui lazily flickered his dark eyes over to evaluate how far gone his companion was. He could not help but gaze fondly at the man gently resting his upper body across the edge of the chabudai desk, a restful guise masking the effects of alcohol in his system. Recollecting his purpose, Kyoraku roused himself to shake Jushiro gently on the shoulder. Returning to a state of consciousness, Ukitake’s sagging eyelids opened only to blink sleepily,

       “Ah, I didn’t realized I almost dozed off there. What time is it?”

       “The moon is already cresting.” Creaking his sore neck, the heavyweight drinker collected the empty bottles within arm’s length and casually rearranged them in a row, “And, unfortunately it looks like you’ve lost the game since I outlasted you during our little match. Rules are rules. So no more excuses, let’s be done with this so we both can get some sleep.”

       Feeling mischievous with a temperament uninhibited by the sweet wine, the stoic became itching to know how the usually reserved and pleasant man would act when instigated. Shunsui’s inhibitions departed as he reached out and tersely fondled Ukitake through his robes, setting up a much desired reaction.

                                                                     

       “N-no. You mustn’t…agh.” The man hastily bit his lip, suppressing a moan as he felt himself pushed back onto the flat study pillow besides his desk. In a tipsy fog, the sallow captain mustered all the strength of his will to not harden beneath the prying fingers loosening the drawstring of his sash. No longer preoccupied with maintaining poise thanks to their drunken stupor, his slender hands pressed pleadingly against the strong forearms meddling against his inner legs and stifling the space between his bunched knees. In the confusion, Ukitake felt the need to recover from the reeling development, yet he seemed fit to drop when he happened to accidentally stumble over the outer layering of his haori which had already been discarded without his knowing and currently lay swaddling his feet.

       Grasping for support, an arm flailed until it found purchase on a robust chest upon which his fingers spread wide. Pushing away from the taunt muscle, the white-haired man’s neck craned into the pillow as his wordless pleas were broken by a fiercely spiking pleasure issuing from the merciless and intentional hold of the new Head Commander’s rough, seasoned and battle-scarred hands supporting the figure curling in agony. At the mercy of the imposing assault, Ukitake could only shake within the chaffing movements, quaking beneath foreign sensation and misplaced emotion.

       “Hmm, it’s nice to see that you’re not altogether unaffected.” Shunsui mumbled against the pale neck, nipping skin budding with perspiration gathering from the humidity and intensity of their predicament.

       Groaning, the silvery captain’s chin shook in objection,

       “You’re mistaken, it’s just that the alcohol has gone to my head. This has nothing to do with you!”

       “I beg to differ.” Kyoraku astutely eyed the erratic rise and fall of his friend’s diaphragm just as his broad hand managed to snake past and slip apart the confines concealing his aim, “Here, I’ll show you how to please a man.”

       Hunching over like a Kodiak baiting its quarry, Shunsui’s forearm and the main bulk of his weight pinned Ukitake’s struggling and weak ribcage to the ground. Seeing the growing need inspired hooded eyes to crinkle into the mask of a fox as he pounced – willing himself onward by hiding his disgust and anger behind a cheerful façade prevailing over wailing protests.

       “You handsome man...I've made you wait for so long to receive any attention, huh?” The haughty statement dripped from between grunts as Kyoraku lifted from the chest to secure both of the flying wrists in a vice-like grip in one palm before tracing down an emancipated torso with the other.

       Slowly, as though savoring the journey, an index and middle finger traversed the incline of profusely rising and deflating lungs, traveled across the plains and moors of the churning stomach, and eventually dipped past the cleft of pelvic ridges to settle in the sunken valley below.

       Pushing aside thighs attempting to seal off contact, Shunsui’s hand ensnared the lax object and intently pumped it to life – intensely and unrepentantly showing how the service ought to be conducted – immediately revealing the magnitude of difference, power, and intent behind both their performances.

       Effortlessly Ukitake was brought low, finding himself hazily seeping to the ground with his hair splaying wildly across the flowery kimono sleeves wrapping him in their silken embrace. Shunsui huddled close, his nose nuzzling into the nape as he breathed contentedly,

       “Ah your hair smells of sage and myrrh. The staff at the hot springs and sauna treat you right don’t they? I should join you more often. Let’s go once this is all said and done.” Hips vaguely gyrated against the other’s careening frame as the pace of his hold quickened, “Until we manage a visit, why not let me pamper you for once? My treat.”

       The invitation rushed up from a place of conscious guilt. Knowing that Ukitake was being forced into this dreadful position, the perpetrator did not desire this act of compulsory servitude or for his constant companion to resent him. Thus, Shusui followed his bankai’s suggestion of lavishing pleasure on the one placating him.

       Sweltering beneath the form his body spooned, the commander could no longer maintain his air of physical indifference. Wanton urges nudged his loins, a fire kindling to a smoldering and insufferable heat.

       Rotating Ukitake onto his stomach, Shunsui shifted to press his member up against Ukitake’s upper thigh so that he could feel how he had become affected. Shoved into the wooden floorboards, an audible gasp resounded as a heavy balminess could be sensed through the thin lining of the commander’s pants serving as a final barrier.

       Shunsui grew very hard and firm at the renewed shuffling beneath him. Huffing, a large grin plastered itself across his face, as he was shocked and amazed at his own reaction especially considering the context,

       “Do you feel that? Even I cannot help but respond to your beauty.”

       “Rubbish.” Ukitake rescinded, growing effected himself and bothered at the unnatural heat residing near his haunches, the shape of his friend’s intimates threatening and resembling that of a weapon to be brandished, “That cheap flattery of yours is best left for the women you usually consort with. After all, my condition has stripped me not only of health but any sense of grandeur I may have had.”

       While licking the shell of an earlobe, Shunsui’s compliment gleaned airy breaths from the one immobilized beneath the gradually mounting pressure,

       “You and I both know that’s untrue. Even your late lieutenant Kaien noted that you were very charming. I heard him once admit you had a smile that made the Shiba household servants blush every time you paid their clan a visit. And it’s true. Can't you see my face?”

       “It’s dark.”

       “Well then feel the warmth you’ve created.” Seeing that the receiver of his compliment refused to look up and meet his gaze, Shunsui instead palmed about the floor patiently until he secured a wrist in his hold. Guiding Ukitake’s hand to feel his flushed cheeks in the darkness, it was impossible for their communal arousal to be dismissed. The palm warming under heated skin quickly moved away but Shunsui caught it, pinning it to his chest as he came to grip Ukitake’s member resolutely.

       Pushed back down onto the floor with mighty haunches gyrating behind him, the pleasure became too much for the one on the verge of ejaculating. Regardless of the elbow lodged in his throat and despite toes kicking his calves similar to how a helpless toddler whines while being carried away by their mother, the commander’s left thumb worked across peaking nipples as he rained kisses downward. Awareness incited Shunsui to instinctually align his lower half with the straining hips, revving up his efforts which brought Ukitake almost to an undesired completion due to the combined thrusting of limbs.

       “No more,” Ukitake breathed just as Shunsui’s forefinger curled up the protesting shaft, the flats of the fingers producing a liquid with a milky sheen which budded at the tip of his member, “Don’t touch me...Shunsui, please. Stop.”

       “Why not enjoy it?” Kyoraku groaned, tightening his grip at the base of his captive’s penis before planting another affectionate kiss beneath an earlobe. The writhing man’s feathery lashes shut at the ticklish administrations against his sensitive nape and before he knew it, his subconscious righteous nature spoke triumphantly,

       “I’m not like you.”

       “What do you mean by that?” Shunsui half-purred, gazing down at the distraught Shinigami helplessly attempting to gather his shedding robes and simultaneously push away the offending palm.

       Opening his eyes slowly and distancing himself as much as possible while still being clutched at by sinewy arms, Ukitake’s deep golden eyes expressively matched his imploring tone,

       “We’re spiritual beings with no need to satisfy our base desires. I understand you are enamored by ladies as you always have been so this type of activity must seem meaningless or second nature to you but I…I do not wish to partake in this revelry.”

       Moments passed in silence as the century-old companions wordlessly communicated their differences in perspective and ideology. Suddenly Kyoraku began again and incessantly plowed ahead, this time his touch firm and cruel, only to cease right as the breach of the yet unfulfilled climax swelled.

       “Suit yourself.” He retracted his hand from the limp organ half-stirred to life, throbbing and beaded with traces of pearlescent pre-come, and instead clutched the kneeling one’s chin, “I intend to make the most of our time together and what little remains. But I will not force you if you find this alternative more revolting than imprisonment.”

       “You do not leave me much of a choice,” Ukitake grumbled, his eyes sharply admonishing the towering man whose thumb rested below the edge of his lower lip.

       “I suppose not. I really am a monster, aren’t I?” Sifting away, Shunsui gripped the man’s hand and wordlessly drew it to his lower stomach.

       Squirming, the 13th captain held out a hand to the glistening pelvic area,

       “Stop, stop at once! I don’t want this Shunsui, I-I can’t bring myself to commit this act.” Rejecting Shunsui’s advances only gained a snort from the burly man who laughed despite the tension,

       “How problematic! Neither of us wants this, however, I cannot leave without fulfilling my task. You lost the bet – our agreement was that you’d get me off. If your hands didn’t work, you agreed to use your mouth. It’s one or the other. Since you can't take this up to those buffoons in Central, would you please give in?" Ukitake rose to the sing-song verse as though declaring a mighty opus,

       "I can't do that."

       "Oh? Then it can't be helped. Since you are so determined, it was impolite of me to try to dissuade you. I apologize for that. Very well then. I have no choice but to overlook consent to uphold my half of the bargain. Your half still needs to be accounted for. If you’re unwilling to move forward, that would break the contract of willful submission. I suggest you give up otherwise you’ll grow to detest what I am to do." Shunsui looked down to see the usually warm and tender face glaring up boldly,

       "Thanks for the advice...but I refuse. I reject that!" He chortled at the gumption while tapping the knuckles of the hand he had clutched onto his hipbone,

       “Reciting the catch phrase from the protagonist of your popular _Sōgyō no Okotowari_ featured in the Seireitei Bulletin won't be enough to stop this.”

       “How scary.”

       “I told you to give up already. Why are you so insistent on making this more difficult?”

       “I refuse to be treated like this!” Dark irises flashed in the gloom as defiance surged upwards in the chest of the one now being pinioned by the shoulders.

       “Jushiro, I would not impose more suffering than what has already been allotted. Don’t you see, if you don’t do this, I will be forced to take you to jail?” Ire stirred within the commander. The intensity of his anger fumed momentarily from behind the minutely cracked mask of his fortified composure, “I refuse to be the one to place my friend behind bars! How can I let them take you from me?” Sensing the breaking throes of a desensitized and torn mind, Ukitake entreated his comrade to cease the demeaning and invasive pursuit,

       “My friendship embraces all…including you, even now. But I’ve had quite enough. It’s enough for you too, don't you agree, Captain Commander?"

       “Tsk, don’t you start calling me that…” Shunsui ticked his tongue in annoyance but it was the underling’s voice whose arose in dissent,

       “But that’s what _this_ was all about – bowing to you and proving my worth to our dear leader.”

       “Come now, sarcasm and bitterness does not suit you.” Crumpling, Ukitake turned his torso in order to hide a reddened face in the crook of an elbow,

       “You’re right. I don't mean to quarrel with you. I…I am simply mortified.”

       “That's my line.” A noticeable amount of body hair on a broad clavicle peeked forth from the robe of a uniform as the commander reached to pat the lamenting fellow’s head. Feeling his skull tenderly cradled by equally shaking appendages, Ukitake withdrew the comforting hands to openly confront the sanity of his friend,

       “What were you thinking agreeing to this solution?"

       “I already told you, I hardly have any choice in this matter either. It was Central’s decision. I must obey, as you ought.” Falling unseemly across tilted knees, Ukitake gripped the folds of the fuchsia kimono’s sleeves, crushing the silken petals fluttering beneath the conviction of his plea,

       “And I have repeatedly told you not to...I told you that I forbid it!” Gnashing teeth snapped, “So then why – why are you the one now trembling and looking at me with such disapproval? I hate it...I abhor what I have been reduced to. The depravity you have brought me to.” Jushiro warbled, his lower lip quivering besides the heated organ leveled with his vision, “You do whatever you please at any given moment. You hardly heed my advice as it is. My opinion is pointless now as it ever has been.”

       Seeing the proud and stately individual reduced partially to tears disturbed Shunsui beyond belief and yet he knew he must see the verdict through in order to secure their salvation.

                                                               

       “Duty demands it.” Thick brows rose in agitation at the reasoning,

       “Duty…you speak of duty as though _this_ were some form of noble venture. What of duty to your friends, to your family, to honor itself? Even honor permits the forsaking of such a duty if what is demanded forsakes that which is precious to you.” Shunsui miserably shook his head,

       “My honor matters not. This is a part of my burden as the leader of Soul Society. I must do as was commanded of my position.”

       “For this to be a part of leadership!” Ukitake bristled at him, “You’ve been elevated but at what cost?”

       “It was not my choice to gain this promotion. Honestly, I still can’t believe that the Old Man picked me to succeed him but here we are. Speaking of impossible dreams, all my life, I never imagined myself laying atop of you though.” Jushiro gravelly ridiculed him through stinging eyes,

       “Enough of the crass jokes. Haven’t you had your fill of these games?”

       “It’s never enough. Actually, it takes quite a lot to satisfy my appetite.”

       “Where has your integrity gone?” Ukitake flinched at the vulgar innuendo as fingertips hovered from his shoulders to trace along an exposed ribcage, “You have always been an upstanding warrior and dependable gentleman. What happened, have you fallen in the process of chasing after ambition?”

       “You think ambition has led me here? That I am somehow tainted by such a repugnant desire?” Shunsui could not repress a disdainful scoff, “To lust after and wish to dominate the brother nearest my heart? I fear you do not know who I am if that’s what you truly think of me after all this time.”

       “Shunsui, that’s not –” Ukitake rose while gesturing apologetically but was pressed back to his knees by a crushing weight. The remark associating misunderstood intentions to the horrible activities he was now obediently committing hit Shunsui hard. The perceived insult caused his eyes to slit narrowly as the proud man coolly gazed down the slim bridge of his nose to deliver a mocking retort,

       "Surprisingly Aizen was right, you are far too arrogant. As I already said, I don’t have a choice. I grow tired of trying to make you understand the gravity of the situation and how very distressed I am because of it. It doesn’t matter anymore. I will finish this.”

                                                          

       Ignoring how timid eyes widened in disbelief as his thumb hooked Ukitake’s lips open, Shunsui pushed the head of his member against the pursing entrance and managed to eventually slip his hot organ through the protesting mouth. Roughly, he forced himself to shield the gruff sounds of displeasure from his ears as he steadied himself in the wet and tight space. Patience overcame instinct as Kyoraku opted to remain unmoving, as to get the one unwilling to even lick the tip accustomed to his girth.

       Once the initial shock subsided, Ukitake frantically backpedaled but felt incapable of retreat with the firm encasement of his head to the shaft. Intimidated, he focused on not choking from the abrasive smell and large muscle roving slickly back and forth over his tongue. Despite discomfort and repulsion, he refused to utilize his teeth, trying his best not to cause accidental harm.

       Lost to the demands of duty, however, bound to a personal oath of protection, Shunsui swayed adrift between a frantic bodily high and a spiritually shattering low while he became engorged. With oblivion embraced to shield his own divided emotions and to prevent despair from immobilizing the task, he thrust forward. Self-loathing swirled with every gasp, disgust lumped in his throat with the tightening of the one about his member, and hatred spiked along with the rate of his heart for being forced to subject himself and his righteous friend to such humiliation and debauchery.

       Yet through the turmoil, he found himself aroused - getting off on seeing the other servicing him on his knees. Never before had he experienced this heightened level of yearning to be brought to completion; a reality which made the commander despise himself all the more for being unable to protect his companion’s pride as a man by defying the orders from above.

       During the heat of the act, he tried to distract himself, conjuring images of the graceful Nanao as Ukitake’s fingers shook against his thighs in an attempt to not fall over from the pace at which he grated against those plush, splitting lips. He slid effortlessly through the slippery and thrashing cavern, putting that lucid tongue arguably to better work than the erudite’s stately expressions of eloquence.

       Unable to block out the rasping breaths and trails of saliva lingering around his shaft every time he pulled back to re-enter, Shunsui released a throaty string of groans. Breathing through his nostrils proved more difficult for the white-haired captain with each goading and punishing movement as the thrusts became more fervent. Realizing he had become undone by the ministrations of his dearest friend wrecked the bearded man to the point where his conflicting mind, still swimming with the effects of alcohol, roiled together with the fire in his loins.

       His desire was to forget. To forget the gaping mouth shuddering away from his swollen and hairy cock. To forget the pained upturn of the face buried into his waist. To forget the furrowing of brows usually raised in joy to greet him. And to forget the ragged puffing along his abdomen as delicate hands shakenly supported themselves atop solid thighs bearing the weight of the man shivering in mental anguish and physical disgust at the act he was being forced to commit.

                                                                    

       The image caused a low guttural moan to emerge. The thought of his friend helpless and pinned below him, stripped and gasping to be taken by his powerful frame, embraced and destroyed by love, caused quivers to wrack Shunsui’s body as he rocked forward subconsciously into the mouth, purchasing further ground to the back of the resisting throat.

       Incapable of bearing the tormenting weight of lust any longer, Shunsui pulled Ukitake’s head forward to take all of him at once. He threaded his deft fingers through the silken strands as he did so. Enflamed and unbridled, hips shook, pounding fissured lips till the vibrating throat gagged breathlessly. A coughing fit interrupted the session as a torrent of blinding light erupted. Ukitake abruptly pulled away, fiercely hacking up blood along with semen.

       “Forgive me.”

       Hands fell limply at his sides as Shunsui recovered his senses, mournfully viewing the thin body spread across the ground with silver tendrils splaying over his crown as the rigid torso impended by consumption heaved. A milky substance spilled over pale flesh which was further marred by a scattering of scarlet droplets.

       Ashamed and mortified, Shunsui crumpled to the floor after subsiding from the aphrodisiac high to cover his friend in a forlorn embrace. The weak frame instantly twitched in alarm before folding into the comfort of the warm arms. Acceptance of soothing hands signified trust and acknowledgement of his companion despite the required assault. Unspoken forgiveness registered the murmured apologies breathed into his shimmering hair as they entwined, connected by half-severed bonds, hidden and hiding their shame beneath a shower of plum blossoms.

                                                                 


End file.
